narutofandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Celdrøn
Anecdotes de la version française Bonjour, ou bonsoir J'ai vu que vous avez mis des anecdotes dans la page Kakashi, le ninja copieur qui correspondent à la version française. Je voudrai vous demander où vous avez trouvé ces anecdotes pour que je vérifie à chaque épisode pour les anecdotes françaises. Merci :-) Youssef le Mage juin 14, 2015 à 21:22 (UTC) Bonjoir, Ben j'ai juste regardé l'épisode en question tout simplement. ^_^ Celdrøn (discussion) juin 14, 2015 à 21:51 (UTC) Ah ok :-) PS : Pour la première anecdote, vraiment bravo ;) Pour la deuxième aussi ^^ Youssef le Mage juin 14, 2015 à 21:58 (UTC) Merci. :D Celdrøn (discussion) juin 14, 2015 à 22:22 (UTC) Liste des tomes salutation à vous, administrateur je voudrais savoir si je peux créer une deuxième page à la liste des tomes ou ce n'ai pas nécessaire ? merci à l'avance. Yshtari Hyûga (discussion) juin 18, 2015 à 01:23 (UTC) Bonjour, Pour commencer, merci de ne pas mélanger les discussions, comme tu viens de le faire, ton message n'ayant aucun rapport avec la discussion précédente portant sur les anecdotes française. Plus d'infos dans les règles des pages de discussion. Sinon, je ne vois pas l'intéret d'une seconde page. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 18, 2015 à 08:42 (UTC) Citations Bonsoir, J'ai rajouté une citation de Deidara venant du dessin animé, dans un passage étant uniquement dans le dessin animé. Or j'ai vu que toutes ses autres citations étaient tirées du manga, donc est-il obligatoire que chaque citation doit être absolument tirée du manga et que par conséquent je dois retirér la citation que j'ai ajoutée ? Merci d'avance :) Xorven (discussion) juin 19, 2015 à 19:53 (UTC) Bonsoir, Comme Celdrøn sera absent pendant un certain temps je me permets de répondre à ton message. Concernant la citation, comme celle-ci n'existe pas dans le manga on peut se référer à l'anime il n'y a pas de problème. Par contre, si elle existe aussi dans le manga (je parle d'autres cas) alors il est préférable d'utiliser celle du manga qui est plus fidèle à l'original que celle de l'anime. En espérant avoir répondu à ta question ^_^ Cordialement, Tsunade18 (discussion) juin 19, 2015 à 20:28 (UTC) Bonjour, Petit point supplémentaire, il faut que la référence soit obligatoirement ajoutée, afin de retrouver plus facilement la citation dans l'œuvre papier ou animée et la corriger si besoin. Et comme l'a dit Tsunade, une citation peut être reprise à partir du moment où elle n'existe que dans l'anime, sinon ce sera obligatoirement la citation du manga qui sera reprise, étant plus fidèle à l'œuvre originale. Les nouvelles citations avec référence absente ne peuvent être acceptées. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 22, 2015 à 13:36 (UTC) Anecdote épisode 200 Bonjour, ou bonsoir, j'ai découvert, en regardant l'épisode 200 pour faire le résumé, que sur le bureau de l'hokage, le symbole de konoha était dessinée avec une partie manquante : Image Je ne savais pas si on peux compter comme anecdote à mettre dans la pag de l'épisode ou pas, donc j'ai décidé venir te demander. Voilà, j'attend votre réponse :-) Youssef le Mage juin 24, 2015 à 03:03 (UTC) Salut, Très bien vu, tu peux l'ajouter oui. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 24, 2015 à 05:59 (UTC) Episode 124 Shippûden Bonjour, Puis-je créer et m'occuper (du moins en grande partie) de l'épisode 124 de Naruto Shippûden ? Je demande cela car c'est tout simplement mon épisode préféré dans l'anime, donc je pense pouvoir bien résumer cet épisode et à tout cœur. Et si c'est ok vous vous occuperez de l'image si elle n'est pas conforme d'accord ? Cordialement. Xorven (discussion) juin 29, 2015 à 13:32 (UTC) Bonjour; Je jugerai par la qualité du travail. Pour l'image, du moment que le lien inter-langue est renseigné pour accéder plus facilement à l'image source se trouvant sur Narutopedia, il ne devrait pas y avoir de souci ; si je dois par contre passer 10 min à retrouver l'image source, ça ne va pas le faire. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 29, 2015 à 16:35 (UTC) Bonjour, j'intervient juste pour donner deux/trois petits conseils à Xorven. Déjà, je te conseille de prendre exemple sur d'autres pages d'épisodes Naruto Shippûden avec résumés (les derniers épisodes par exemple). Ensuite j'aimerai que tu utilise le nom présent dans cette page : Liste des Animations. Pour finir, conseil : utilise la page de l'épisode du wiki anglophone, ça pourrait t'aider à ajouter les personnages et techniques qui apparaissent dans cet épisode ;) PS : Je ferai l'épisode 125, pour qu'on puisse avoir la chaîne du 124 au 132. Voilà, bonne chance, et compte sur moi pour te donner des conseils pour améliorer votre travail une fois que la page sera faite :) Youssef le Mage juin 29, 2015 à 18:29 (UTC) Je vous remercie à tous les deux, j'espère et je pense que je ne vous décevrai pas ;) Et pour l'image, je prendrai simplement celle présente dans la page du wikia anglais de Naruto, cela va ? Xorven (discussion) juin 29, 2015 à 18:33 (UTC) Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ce que je fais d'habitude ;) Youssef le Mage juin 29, 2015 à 18:40 (UTC) Pour l'image c'est ok, à partir du moment où tu récupères la plus haute résolution disponible et que les informations sont correctements renseignées dont le lien inter-langue (champ « Nom Fichier Narutopedia : ») ; des exemples d'images correctements importées sont disponibles dans cette page. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 29, 2015 à 18:42 (UTC) J'ai déjà fait l'infobox et la phrase introductive que vous pouvez voir ici. Cela est correct ? Je m'attaque au résumé de suite et je le finirai sûrement demain, donc prière de ne pas supprimer la page en attendant. Ensuite pour l'image, vu que je ne sais pas vraiment comment on fait pour ajouter les infos lors de l'ajout d'une image, pourriez-vous ajouter l'image à ma place s'il vous plait ? Voici l'image sous la plus haute résolution Merci d'avance :) Xorven (discussion) juin 29, 2015 à 20:42 (UTC) Mmmmmm pas mal, juste des fautes que n'importe quel nouveau peut faire tel que les personnages et les justes dans l'infobox, il faut mettre les personnages qui apparaissent pour la première fois dans la série lors de l'épisode et même chose pour les justes, fait attention, et pour savoir, va regarder dans l'infobox de l'épisode du Wiki anglais etc... Et ensuite je te conseille de le faire en une étape c'est à dire mettre la page complète ou bien mettre un modèle ébauche en attendant. Mais normalement, c'est bien en général, mais tu n'a pas mis l'arc et tu as oubliè de mettre le lien interwiki qui s'ajoute en mettant en:nom de l'épisode en anglais depuis le Wiki anglais Pour l'arc, Tu met celui de l'épisode précédent, c'est le même pour cet épisode. Sinon, c'est pas mal :) Youssef le Mage juin 29, 2015 à 20:59 (UTC) Ah je suis désolé pour les erreurs, comprends-tu je suis plutôt nouveau ici. Sinon comme jutsu tu as retiré l’œil anti-genjutsu alors que ce jutsu apparaît pour la première fois, donc je remet celui-ci dans la liste :) Xorven (discussion) juin 29, 2015 à 21:12 (UTC) Pour l'image, je préfère que tu t'en charges Xorven. Pour importer une image, il faut obligatoirement passer par la page Spécial:Téléverser où apparaissent les champs à compléter. Une fois que t'auras importée l'image, je repasserai derrière toi pour corriger… à toi ensuite d'en tirer les enseignements pour t'améliorer les prochaines. Suveille ta boîte de messagerie électronique. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 29, 2015 à 21:36 (UTC) Haaa, et un petit mot pour toi Youssef, ça fait plus de cinq fois que je te le dis et ça commence à me courir sur le haricot de voir « Haute, 1080p » dans le champ Résolution, parce que du coup le modèle ne fonctionne pas bien à cause de ça… c'est soit 1080p ou Haute, mais pas les deux. Par Crom !!! >_< Celdrøn (discussion) juin 29, 2015 à 21:43 (UTC) Voilà, j'ai téléversé et ajouté l'image, donc vous pouvez me dire quelles erreurs j'ai fait. Sinon, la résumé est en cours d'écriture. Xorven (discussion) juin 29, 2015 à 22:32 (UTC) Voilà c'est corrigé : *Pour la résolution c'est parfait, c'est ce dont j'attendais de toi *Pour la licence attention, tout ce qui provient de l'œuvre originale (manga, anime, film, jeux vidéo, etc.) est soumis au droit d'auteur. *Les noms de personnages et de techniques doivent être mis entre crochets pour que l'image soit liée aux articles correspondants *Pour la résolution, tu t'en sors mieux que Youssef. :P *Plus d'infos dans l'historique de la page. Si t'as des questions, n'hésite pas. ;-) Celdrøn (discussion) juin 29, 2015 à 23:04 (UTC) D'accord Celdron, je vais essayer de me corriger ^^ Youssef le Mage juin 30, 2015 à 01:31 (UTC) Voilà, j'ai enfin teerminé d'écrire le résumé... enfin je ne sais pas si on peut appeler cela un résumé tellement c'est long x) Xorven (discussion) juin 30, 2015 à 13:20 (UTC) Hahahah un peu long je trouve comparé à un résumé normal :-) Je sais pas si cèleront sera vraiment heureux ^^ Mais d'habitude on traduit du wiki anglais donc la longueur du résumé doit être celui du wiki anglais ^^ Je passe la parole à celdron ^^ PS : un résumé très long : Deux Kaléidoscopes hypnotiques Youssef le Mage juillet 1, 2015 à 15:12 (UTC) Mamamamamama O_O… non, là faut arracher les mauvaises herbes. XD Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 1, 2015 à 16:37 (UTC) Du coup si tu veux celdron, j'aimerai bien faire un résumé mais cette fois, si vous me le permettez, je le ferai moi même sans traduire du wiki anglophone, on essaye ?? :-) À toi de décider ^^ Youssef le Mage juillet 1, 2015 à 17:02 (UTC) Je ne suis pas contre l'idée, mais étant donné que le travail est quasi déjà fait, pourquoi le refaire ? Et puis, cela permet de garder une certaine cohérence entre les Wiki, imagine qu'un membre de la communauté anglophone (ou autre) vienne sur notre Wikia, ça pourrait lui faire plaisir que le résumé s'accorde avec celui en anglais, des fois qu'il ait des difficultés à comprendre. Bref, je préfère qu'il y ait une certaine cohérence entre les pages. Et si on vient me dire que c'est du plagiat… le plagiat désigne toute reproduction d'un morceau ou de l'intégralité d'une œuvre soumise au droit d'auteur, or le contenu sur le Wikia est sous licence CC-BY-SA permettant toute reproduction. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas assez de contributeurs, donc faut aller au plus vite pour enrichir le Wikia. Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 1, 2015 à 17:18 (UTC) Oui je comprend ^^ Je vais essayer de le faire, et si je me sens satisfé de mon travail, je le publierai, sinon, je m'aide de celui du wiki anglophone. Sinon, Je me suis dit que voler le travail que voulais faire Xorven ne se fait pas, donc je lui laisse la page si il veux ^^ Voilà, je le ferai sur une autre page alors ^^ le 123 peut-être :-) Youssef le Mage juillet 1, 2015 à 17:26 (UTC) Oui je me doutais que cela allait vous impressionner x) Et puis j'avais même pas pensé à m'inspirer à Narutopedia. Donc je vais bien tout raccourcir sur le champ. Xorven (discussion) juillet 1, 2015 à 17:54 (UTC) Exellent ^^ Si le raccourciement que tu fera sera encore long, si tu me permet, je vais essayer d'enlever quelques détails ^^ Youssef le Mage juillet 1, 2015 à 18:12 (UTC) Voil), j'ai fini le raccourcissement. Je pense que là c'est parfait :) Xorven (discussion) juillet 1, 2015 à 18:39 (UTC) Oui, pour la taille je pense que c'est bien, j'y jetterai un coup d'oeil plus tard et je modifierai si on a besoin ^^ Youssef le Mage juillet 1, 2015 à 19:48 (UTC) Miracle !!! ^_^ Bon boulot, j'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas de fautes… MMmmm, je vérifie ou je vérifie pas, es-tu confiant dans ton travail ? :-) Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 1, 2015 à 20:27 (UTC) Moi j'ai lu, et normalement il n'y a pas de faute (bon, moi et les fautes... :/ ) Mais bon, tu fera mieu de jeter un coup d'oeil ^^ Sinon, la seule faute que j'ai détecté c'est la confusion de Mille Oiseaux et Éclair Pourfendeur ^^ J'ai vraiment peur, Xorven, tellement c'est bien x) Je vais devenir jaloux... Youssef le Mage juillet 1, 2015 à 20:59 (UTC) Ne t'inquiète pas Celdrøn, normalement il n'y a pas de fautes (j'ai lu et relu), et sinon je suis très confiant dans mon travail oui, j'aime bien contribuer et aider à la base :) Oui Youssef en fait j'avais confondu Mille Oiseaux et Éclair Pourfendeur car en fait Deidara dit ("Un banal Éclair Pourfendeur ?" ), donc voilà la raison ^^ Sinon depuis quelques années je crois avoir des capacités en rédaction donc cela doit être la raison de ma performance, bon après j'ai encore des choses à apprendre ici x) En ce moment j'édite la page du Kekkei Genkai de Sakon et Ukon, car c'est complètement vide. Là je finis l'infobox puis je ferai le texte plus tard. Xorven (discussion) juillet 1, 2015 à 21:55 (UTC) Oui c'est bien, mais pour une fois peux-tu mettre le lien vers le wiki anglophone en mettant en:nom de la page du wiki anglais Merci :-) Youssef le Mage juillet 2, 2015 à 02:04 (UTC) Ha oui j'oublie à chaque fois, désolé x) Xorven (discussion) juillet 2, 2015 à 08:42 (UTC) Désolé. Salut Celdron. Je sais j'ai l'air pénible, désolé. J'essaye de comprendre la façon dont on doit faire pour poster une publication et j'avouerai avoir du mal. Merci de ta compréhension Hyûga-Dôno (discussion) juillet 1, 2015 à 17:20 (UTC) Salut, Merci de prendre contact avec moi, c'est la bonne attitude. Si tu rencontres des difficultés, des membres expérimentés sont là pour t'aider sur la bonne manière de faire, comment rédiger les articles, remplir les boîtes d'informations, etc., tu peux trouver de l'aide sur le tchat quand les membres y sont connectés, ou sur leurs pages de discussion. Si tu vois que des travaux que tu as faits sont repris ou annulés sans que tu en comprennes la raison, n'hésite pas à en discuter dans la page de discussion de l'article ou de l'utilisateur. Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 1, 2015 à 19:05 (UTC) Katon - Gôen no Jutsu : Technique de la flamme suprême Salut Celdron je viens de poster un wiki sur une technique, mais je rencontre des difficultés avec la référence au wikia anglais, l'image et d'autre petit détail. Merci de ta compréhension. Hyûga-Dôno (discussion) juillet 2, 2015 à 13:04 (UTC) Salut, Je suis actuellement sur mon lieu de travail, donc je ne peux pas t'aider pour l'instant, donc si tu peux attendre ce soir, à moins que Youssef ait un peu de temps à te consacrer, il surveille ma page de discussion, donc tu devrais avoir des nouvelles de lui d'ici peu s'il vient faire un tour. Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 2, 2015 à 13:37 (UTC) Je te remercie ! Hyûga-Dôno (discussion) juillet 2, 2015 à 14:38 (UTC) Bonsoir, pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pu venir sur le wiki avant maintenant ^^ Malheureusement, et désoler :-) Mais bon, Celdron s'en est occupé :-) Sinon, J'aimerai informer Celdron que je serai "absent" pour quelques jours. Peut-être que je viendrai juste voir ce qu'il y a de nouveau, mais pas de modification ^^ Youssef le Mage juillet 2, 2015 à 23:49 (UTC) titre épisode Salut, il fautdrait peut être corriger `le nom de l'épisode 207 de naruto. (le pouvoir supposé reféermé = le pouvoir supposé renfermé). Merci de t'a compréhensionYunsung (discussion) juillet 5, 2015 à 09:48 (UTC) Salut, Nous le savons, faudrait peut-être consulter la page du projet. Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 5, 2015 à 11:07 (UTC) question Salut, peut me dire comment savoir la diffusion française pour les épisode. Merci de ta compréhensionYunsung (discussion) juillet 6, 2015 à 18:40 (UTC) Cette question a déjà été demandé par moi, et tu peux voir la réponse dans l'archive 4 de Celdron : Ici Voilà :-) Youssef le Mage Noir (discussion) juillet 6, 2015 à 20:27 (UTC) Forum Naruto Shippûden Salut, Je me demandais si il faudrait faire un forum:Episode comme pour naruto, mais cette fois c'est pour naruto shippûden. Cela pourrait être bien. Merci de t'a compréhension.Yunsung (discussion) juillet 11, 2015 à 17:20 (UTC) Bonjour, Hahahah j'allais le lui dire aujourdh'ui de le faire mais c'est déjà fait. Effectivement il va le faire, et il m'a dit dans une autre discussion (que je donnerai le lien si. Je le trouve dans les archives) et il a dit que ça serait façile a faire et oui, il en fera, faut juste attendre :-) Ps:Sinon, 10 pages pour 1 jour... Essaie de diminuer un peu 7 c'est bien je pense, en plus celdron et moi sommes absents, qui va pouvoir te corriger tout si t'en fait beaucoup ?? Pour la reprise de mes modifications ça serait pour 2-3 semaines :-) Youssef le Mage juillet 11, 2015 à 17:53 (UTC) Ok, mais pour les épisodes pas besoin de me corriger car je faits que des petites modif genre: numéro de l'épisode en chiffre ect...Yunsung (discussion) juillet 11, 2015 à 20:17 (UTC) Je t'assure que si :-) Mais bon, laisse tomber, on va pas faire n'importe quoi dans la page de discussion de celdron, et laissons le nous répondre à notre première question ;) Youssef le Mage juillet 12, 2015 à 00:25 (UTC) Salut ! Je m'incruste dans cette discussion pour vous dire que je serais là pour corriger si besoin sur les pages donc ça fera 4 personnes XD Sinon je pense que c'est une bonne idée de créer un forum que pour les épisodes Shippûden puisque celui de Naruto est assez rempli. En attendant la réponse de Celdrøn ! À plus et merci pour votre collaboration sur le wiki ! Tsunade18 (discussion) juillet 13, 2015 à 10:53 (UTC) Bonjour, Comme j'ai dit à Youssef il y a un moment déjà, je créerai la page de forum pour le projet Épisodes Naruto Shippûden une fois le projet Épisodes Naruto terminé entièrement, c'est-à-dire non pas quand les pages seront terminées, mais quand elles auront été entièrement contrôlées par moi-même. J'essaierai ensuite de créer le nouveau projet dans la foulée. Ça me permettra en même temps de réfléchir au mode de fonctionnement, genre mettre « Terminé » une fois qu'une page est réellement terminée, pour l'instant j'étais le seul à contrôler et corriger les pages, pour Naruto Shippûden, j'aurai sûrement besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un… fin on verra quand on y sera. À plus ! Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 13, 2015 à 11:09 (UTC) Si j'ai bien compris, tu feras le forum une fois que t'aurai regardé les pages que tu n'a pas pu voir. Sinon, je serai absent de plus en plus, en sachant que je n'ai plus mon anti-virus donc je serai de retour, si tout va bien, le 28 juillet. Et je m'attaquerait aux épisodes Naruto Shippuden. Youssef le Mage juillet 13, 2015 à 19:56 (UTC) Salut, Oui, c'est bien ça. C'est pour cela que j'ai dit que ça ne servait à rien d'aller plus vite que moi, donc profitez-en pour contrôler au max les pages restantes, moins j'aurai à en corriger, plus vite le projet des épisodes de Naruto Shippûden pourra être lancé. Je m'accorde quelques jours de repos en famille, je me remets au boulot à partir de ce soir ou demain selon à l'heure que je rentre chez moi. Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 14, 2015 à 10:03 (UTC) Bonjour, Ça tombe bien puisque j'ai dit à yunsung de ne pas trop avancer, mais c'était un peu trop tard (bon je lui ai dit mais il a continué pour quelques épisodes pour pas mentir) et puis j'ai essayé de corriger un peu. Mais bon, moi, ça me cause aucun problème d'attendre encore un peu avant d'attaquer Naruto Shippuden puisque moi je reviens au wiki le 27 juillet donc... Tu peux prendre ton temps. Ps : il reste encore quelques images à remplacer pour certaines pages. Je le ferai quand je serai de retour. Youssef le Mage juillet 14, 2015 à 17:55 (UTC) Pour l'instant je ne faits que de simple correction par rapport à des épisode de Naruto Shippûden, par exemple : ajouter une image dans l'infobox ou compléter l'infobox, corriger le "Kânji" et le "Româji", ajouter le mode de traduction ect... Je ne faits pas de résumé pour l'instant car je sais que celdron n'est pas là tout le temps et il a peut être pas le temps de corriger derrière moi, du coup je faits juste quelque corrections qui ne mérite pas de corrections si je puis dire^^ (enfin presque, on est jamais à l'abri d'une petite faute^^).Yunsung (discussion) juillet 14, 2015 à 20:53 (UTC) Sauf que, le problème est qu'à chaque modification, ma boîte de messagerie se remplie de notifications… donc c'est tout comme, alors pas de modif du tout, on traite les épisodes dans l'ordre. Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 14, 2015 à 20:59 (UTC) - Les chaînes de chakra Bonjour Celdron, concernant les informations que j'ai donné hier soir sur les chaînes de chakra qu'utilise Kushina, elle était bonne (vérifié dans le databook et le narutopedia). Voilà, bonne soirée. Hyûga-Dôno (discussion) juillet 15, 2015 à 15:33 (UTC) David Salut, Concernant le fait que j'ai préféré retirer tes travaux, il ne faut pas prendre ça comme une sanction, c'est juste que j'estime les travaux comme irrecevable en l'état et qu'une correction est nécessaire. Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'un autre d'annuler des travaux, mais ça ne me plait pas non plus quand des travaux ne sont pas assez relus avant d'être publiés. Rien n'empêche de créer une page brouillon, Chaîne de Chakra/Brouillon par exemple, et de demander sa vérification dans la page de discussion de la page en question. Autre point, étant donné que les databooks ne sont pas (encore) sortis en France, j'hésite à renommer les pages avec un nom non encore officialisé, donc le mieux est de demander l'avis dans une page de discussion histoire de permettre d'avoir notre avis. Je vais regarder ce que tu as fait. ;-) Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 15, 2015 à 16:14 (UTC) Attaque des chaînes d'adamantine Re-Bonjour, je viens de poster la version des chaînes de chakra qu'utilise Karin d'après le databook et le narutopedia. Hyûga-Dôno (discussion) juillet 15, 2015 à 16:04 (UTC) David Re-salut, Ok, ça doit être la page Attaque des chaînes d'adamantine je suppose, je regarde ça. :-) Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 15, 2015 à 16:16 (UTC) J'ai corrigé la page après l'avoir renommé. Il ne reste que l'image dans la boîte d'information à importer. Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 15, 2015 à 21:42 (UTC) Brouillon Infobox/ Présentation Momoshiki Re-Bonsoir, je viens de faire les brouillons de l'infobox et de la page de présentation de l'antagoniste apparaîssant dans Boruto : Naruto le Film, pourrais-tu aller y jeter un coup d'oeil s'il te plait ? Hyûga-Dôno (discussion) juillet 15, 2015 à 20:13 (UTC) Dav Bonsoir, Peux-tu indiquer le lien vers la page s'il-te-plait ? Une première recherche ne m'a pas permis de retrouver la page. D'avance merci. Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 15, 2015 à 20:26 (UTC) Nan c'est bon en fait, vive les flux RSS. Merci de créer la page Momoshiki/Brouillon avec tous les éléments concernant le personnage dedans. Et rien ne t'empêche de créer la page Momoshiki avec une phrase d'introduction, genre avec le modèle de traduction et une courte présentation : « est un homme mystérieux à la recherche de Kurama. » Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 15, 2015 à 20:28 (UTC) Normal, je suis la pour contribuer aux développements du Wikia malgré mes lacunes !Hyûga-Dôno (discussion) juillet 15, 2015 à 20:47 (UTC) Pas de souci, je n'ai pas toujours le temps de venir en aide, mais mon but c'est que tout le monde s'améliore. Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 15, 2015 à 20:52 (UTC) Lecture de l'esprit Bonjour Celdron-Sama, en naviguant sur le site Narutopedia je suis tomber sur les informations sur la technique de lecture de l'esprit, je me suis permis de les poster, je vous laisse le soin de rendre la page plus présentable ce n'est toujours pas mon fort :Rire: Hyûga-Dôno (discussion) juillet 20, 2015 à 21:48 (UTC) Dav Bonjour, Merci d'indiquer le lien vers la page s'il te plaît. Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 27, 2015 à 07:39 (UTC) Poing Souple : Pression des points vitaux Bonjour Celdron Sama, c'était pour informer de la création de la page Poing Souple : Pression des points vitaux créée à partir des informations renseignés ici: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Fist:_Tenketsu_Needle. Il manque : l'image correspondante à la technique. Bonne journée et à bientôt pour une nouvelle page ! Hyûga-Dôno (discussion) juillet 28, 2015 à 11:14 (UTC) David Hyûga-Dôno (discussion) juillet 28, 2015 à 11:14 (UTC) Bonjour, Beaucoup de choses n'allaient pas dans cette page, j'ai donc apporté les corrections nécessaires. Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 28, 2015 à 11:46 (UTC) Comment modifier un titre ? Re-bonjour Celdron ! J'aimerai savoir comment on modifie un titre d'une page, par exemple celle concernant Momoshiki que j'ai nommé Brouillon/Momoshiki. Hyûga-Dôno (discussion) juillet 28, 2015 à 12:14 (UTC) Dav Hyûga-Dôno (discussion) juillet 28, 2015 à 12:14 (UTC) Re-salut, En renommant la page tout simplement. Pour information, la page Momoshiki/Brouillon est déjà existante. Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 28, 2015 à 12:42 (UTC) Oui car je l'avais déjà créée sous tes conseils préalable ! Hyûga-Dôno (discussion) juillet 28, 2015 à 12:49 (UTC) Dav Hyûga-Dôno (discussion) juillet 28, 2015 à 12:49 (UTC) Retour Bonjour, je voulais vous informer de mon retour, dès aujourd'hui, je reprend mes travaux comme d'habitude :-) Merci. Youssef le Mage juillet 29, 2015 à 19:43 (UTC) Salut, Bon retour à toi alors. :-) Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 29, 2015 à 20:44 (UTC) Bonjour, Après cette longue absence, je voulais vous dire que je quitte wikia... Non, en fait je rigole... Je pense que cette absence pourrait être plus longue à cause de mon déménagement donc pas d'internet (3g sur ipad seulement) et que je viens de voir que mon ordi a quelques problèmes je crois ^^ et ça commence à me manquer alors j'ai décidé de faire des modification mineures sur ipad avec 3g en attendant. Voilà, j'espère reprendre les modifications sérieuses bientôt :-) Youssef le Mage août 30, 2015 à 17:39 (UTC) Kinshiki Bonjour Celdron, pendant la semaine j'ai créée la page sur Kinshiki subordonnée de Momoshiki. Voilà, bonne journée à toi. Hyûga-Dôno (discussion) juillet 30, 2015 à 08:07 (UTC) David Bonjour, Éléments qui ne vont pas : *Modèle de manquant pour le nom du personnage. *Sauts de ligne en trop *Charte graphique non-respectée (mise en forme et liens dans les titres de section non autorisés) *Fautes de français (oeil → œil, Jinchuriki → jinchûriki, come → comme) *Mot « Abilités » inexistant en français, c'est le mot « Compétences » qui est utilisé dans la charte graphique. Merci de consulter la page Naruto Uzumaki pour la charte graphique des personnages. *Lien inter-langue manquant *Catégories manquantes *Mention manquante Merci de corriger tous ces points. Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 30, 2015 à 09:20 (UTC) Lucashawa Celdrøn Lucashawa est une rumeur raconté par un cousin qui revenait du japon je n'ai fait que mon devoir d'aider le wiki si c'est une erreur je suis désolé bien à toi.Luckiller (discussion) août 4, 2015 à 07:54 (UTC) Ps: excuse pour le retard de ce message mais j'etais en vavcances ! :DLuckiller (discussion) août 4, 2015 à 07:54 (UTC) Heu… Je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu parles en fait… oO C'est une page qui avait été créée et qui a été supprimée ? Si aucune source fiable n'a pu être trouvée, alors ça expliquerait sa suppression. PS : Attention à respecter les règles des pages de discussion, notamment sur le fait de ne pas mélanger les discussions entre elles. Celdrøn (discussion) août 4, 2015 à 08:48 (UTC) Infos sur les infoboxes portables Nous sommes actuellement en train de contacter nos communautés les plus importantes, dans l'espoir de vous embarquer pour la migration vers notre nouveau code d'infobox. Et nous avons des outils pour vous aider ! Pourquoi nous le faisons Pour faire simple : La plupart des infoboxes actuelles s'affichent mal sur mobile, et sur tous les appareils qui n'ont pas d'affichage de type bureau, même si elles sont magnifiques sur les ordinateurs de bureau et les ordinateurs portables. Or, le trafic de Wikia a tendance à être de plus en plus mobile. Voici un graphique important de notre billet de blog à propos des infoboxes Le mobile est le futur. Pas seulement pour Wikia, mais pour le Web tout entier. Jetez un œil aux tendances récentes et prévisions de croissance pour le trafic mobile, c'est stupéfiant. Nous avons collaboré avec la communauté Wikia pour créer ce nouveau code et nous assurer que votre travail soit facilement visible sur les appareils mobiles (ainsi que sur toute autre technologie future) et sans nouvelles conventions de codage. Cela vous demandera un effort, il est vrai, mais nous sommes là pour vous aider, et le travail que vous fournirez sera largement récompensé dans le futur. Les outils que nous avons conçu pour faciliter le procédé Nous avons activé deux nouvelles fonctionnalités sur votre communauté. L'une d'entre elles est un outil pour convertir "l'ancien" code de l'infobox au nouveau code. Il identifie les modèles de votre wikia qui ressemblent à des modèles d'infobox et affiche une boîte dans la colonne de droite de la page du modèle. Quand vous cliquez sur le bouton "Générer le code de la version de travail" de cette boîte, un nouvel onglet contenant une version de travail de votre infobox utilisant le nouveau code s'ouvre. Vous trouverez la seconde fonctionnalité dans . Elle vous indiquera quelles infoboxes de votre wikia n'ont pas encore été converties au nouveau code infobox. C'est très intuitif - vous pouvez cliquer sur le titre de l'infobox pour voir l'ancien code, ou simplement cliquer sur le bouton "Convertir !" à droite, qui fait la même chose que le bouton "Générer le code de la version de travail". Voici la page d'aide pour le nouveau code. Je peux vous aider à débuter en convertissant un modèle ou deux comme exemples si vous le souhaitez, et n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez des questions. Hypsoline (discussion) septembre 2, 2015 à 15:50 (UTC) Bonjour, Merci pour le message d'informations. En effet, j'avais vu passer une information sur le nouveau format des boîtes d'informations, mais je n'ai pas réellement pris le temps de m'y pencher sérieusement. Je vais regarder les outils proposés, mais si ça aide réellement à convertir les boîtes d'infos, alors facilitera grandement les choses. Encore merci et si j'ai besoin d'aide, je n'hésiterai pas à te contacter. ;-) Celdrøn (discussion) septembre 2, 2015 à 16:56 (UTC) Diffusion françaises des épisodes Naruto Shippûden sur gameone Bonjour J'ai entendu dire que Naruto Shippûden en français est de retour sur gameone. Je voulais savoir si c'était vrai et si on ne doit pas mettre les dates de diffusion françaises dans les boîtes d'informations des pages. Merci. Youssef le Mage septembre 5, 2015 à 16:19 (UTC) Bonjour, Oui les nouveaux épisodes de Naruto Shippûden seront diffusés, mais aucune date de diffusion n'a encire été communiqué. Je regarde régulièrement cette chaîne, donc je manquerai pas de noter les dates dans un tableur. :-) Au fait, j'en profite pour ta parler d'un autre sujet. Tu te souviens du problème qu'il y avait avec le tableau des comédiens, ben je l'ai corrigé et ça fonctionne correctement ; tu peux aller voir la page de l'épisode Retour au pays pour voir. ;-) Celdrøn (discussion) septembre 5, 2015 à 18:06 (UTC) Oui, le tbleau comédien est devenu pas mal avec les comédiens français :) sinon, un problème : Fin de mission Sinon, pour les épisodes je pense qu'ils ont repris mais pas sur game one et il y a quelqu'un qui me l'a affirmé (J'ai même une capture d'écran) et j'ai trouvé sur un site : http://www.univers-animez.com/series-mangas/naruto-shippuden-vf-francais-ddl Voilà moi je pense qu'il vaut mieu. Mettre les dates de diffusions français, c'est mieux que de le regretter plus tard ;-) Youssef le Mage septembre 5, 2015 à 23:43 (UTC) Salut, Quel est le problème sur la page Fin de mission ? Les épisodes listés sur le site ont bien été diffusés oui, mais en début d'années, les épisodes suivant n'ont encore été annoncés. Je regarde tous les jour, donc dès que les nouveaux épisodes arrivent, je les noterai. Sinon, faudrait prendre contact avec le service programmation de GameOne et essayer de choper les dates de diffusions… mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver comment les contacter. Celdrøn (discussion) septembre 6, 2015 à 17:18 (UTC) pd